


Poudlard Games

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour remplacer le tournoi des trois sorciers à Poudlard, le Directeur décide de mettre en place un tout nouvel événement inspiré des moldus : les premiers Poudlard Games seront organisés cette année au château !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poudlard Games

Chapitre 1 : La Moisson

 

            « -Harry Potter ! »

            Les murmures fendirent la foule et Harry vit avec effroi les visages se tourner vers lui et des centaines d’yeux le fixer.

            *Merlin, mais pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?!*

.oOo.

            Deux semaines avant les examens de fin d’année, Harry avait assisté avec terreur à une annonce du directeur Dumbledore.  Il avait expliqué que le tournoi des trois sorciers n’était plus désormais un évènement envisageable au sein de Poudlard, mais qu’un évènement similaire sera organisé. Ainsi donc, aussitôt que les examens de fin d’année seraient terminés, la fin des cours sera promulguée. Il avait ensuite invité le professeur Flitwick à le rejoindre.

            « -Des jeux vont être organisés ici afin de recueillir les fonds nécessaire à la reconstruction du parti du château qui n’a pas survécu à la bataille qui s’y est déroulée l’année précédente. J’ai été chargé de leur organisation par le conseil d’administration. 12 équipes de 2 « tributs » seront placées dans une arène. Ces équipes seront constituées aléatoirement d’étudiants, mais aussi d’autres sorciers. Tous les septième années seront inscrits d’office, et il sera possible pour les élèves de sixième année d’y participer également s’ils le souhaitent. Chaque inscription volontaire accordera 50 à votre maison, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous inscrire plusieurs fois et gagner ainsi 20 points par réinscriptions, mais vous aurez aussi donc plus de risque de participer à l’épreuve.

            L’évènement dans son intégralité sera retransmis dans toute la communauté sorcière.  C’est-à-dire l’épreuve finale où les candidats devront survivre dans l’arène en construction aux abords de la forêt interdite, mais également les trois jours de préparation où les « tributs » seront présentés, où ils pourront bénéficier d’un entrainement au terme duquel ils subiront une épreuve de notation.

            La veille de l’épreuve, une série d’interviews sera organisée, lors d’un grand « show » à la manière moldue.

            L’épreuve en elle-même opposera les 24 « tributs ». Ils devront survivre dans cet environnement hostile, et s’éliminer les uns les autres. Évidemment, des mesures de sécurité seront mises en place. Le dernier « tribut » gagnera la victoire, et donc un prix en gallions et en points pour sa maison.

            Voilà ! Venez me voir pour les inscriptions aux tous premiers Poudlard Games. »

            Depuis, tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que de ça. Une guerre des points s’était engagée parmi les maisons, les élèves essayaient d’obtenir un maximum de points pour leur maison, tout en prenant le moins de risques possibles. Les Serpentards s’étaient tous inscrits en masse, leur réserve de point était montée en flèche. Bien évidemment, les Gryffondor avaient répliqué. Ron s’était inscrit plus d’une centaine de fois… Hermione était bien trop accaparée par ses révisions pour ces idioties, comme elle disait.

            Et Harry… Harry en avait marre d’être en danger, pendant six années à Poudlard parce qu’un mage noir voulait sa peau, c’était déjà bien assez. Maintenant, il n’aspirait plus qu’à une paix bien méritée.

            La situation avait un peu commencé à dégénérer lorsque Snape s’était inscrit. Bon, l’avantage, c’est que maintenant, il n’avait plus le droit de retirer de points. Dumbledore le soupçonnait à juste titre de profiter de son statut de professeur dans cette guerre des points. En attendant, la chauve-souris des cachots s’était inscrite et avait fait gagner énormément de points  à sa maison grâce à ses inscriptions.

            Après, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de répliquer… Et depuis, c’était l’escalade… Snape avait appelé Lord Malfoy en renfort, Dumbledore s’était lui aussi inscrit… Tout ça ne donnait pas un air très sérieux au personnel de Poudlard. Beaucoup d’élèves avaient l’impression que c’était une véritable guerre qui s’était mise en place entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Mais Harry voyait bien qu’au final, ce n’était que de grands gamins en train de jouer… complètement désespérant !

            Et puis, il y avait aussi Tom Jedusor. Bon, bah il ne s’était pas attendu à retrouver à la place de l’immonde face-de-serpent, un charmant jeune homme… Le mage noir avait perdu son apparence de Voldemort pour retrouver celle de Tom Jedusor. Le principal problème venant du fait que Tom Jedusor… était Tom Jedusor et ne savait même pas qui était Voldemort. Comme si sa vie avait été mise en pause durant ses études à Poudlard et que Harry venait tout juste de retrouver le bouton play.

            Dumbledore avait accepté que Jedusor termine ses études à Poudlard. Harry le soupçonnait de se sentir coupable pour ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme. Harry lui n’arrivait pas à oublier que c’était lui son ennemi de toujours et l’assassin de ses parents. En plus, en bon Serpentards, il s’était immédiatement allié à Drago Malfoy. Autant que pour lui, Jedusor était tout sauf un ami.

            Les structures installées pour les jeux étaient terminées, on pouvait les voir dans le parc du château. Ça n’avait pas pris beaucoup de temps… merci à la magie et surtout aux elfes de maison.

            Bref, les A.S.P.IC.S. étaient passés et Harry pensait les avoir plutôt bien réussi. Même celles de potions ! Il aurait dû être heureux, mais… il prenait en ce moment son repas dans la grande salle, la veille du tirage au sort, et la tension était palpable parmi tous les étudiants. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que des fameux Poudlard Games. Et Harry se sentait étranger à toute cette agitation. Il était aussi très inquiet. Ce n’était pas parce que son nom n’était inscrit qu’une fois et que celui de certains l’était une centaine de fois qu’il était assurément hors de danger… Et le sort avait bien tendance à ne pas vouloir le laisser en paix.

            Harry avait passé une nuit agitée, comme bien souvent, remplie de cauchemars révélateurs de son inquiétude quant à la journée du lendemain… Inquiétudes fondées.

À neuf heure, tout le monde se réunit dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner… sauf qu’il n’y avait ni petit-déjeuner, ni même de tables. À la place, une grande estrade avait était installée, devant laquelle se massait maintenant la foule des élèves. Beaucoup de personnes n’appartenant pas à l’école étaient là aussi. De nombreux journalistes, les équipes de télévision sorcière, une grande nouveauté ! Toutes les personnes qui allaient participer, c’est-à-dire ceux qui s’étaient inscrits, de nombreux anciens élèves, tous les membres du personnel de Poudlard, du conseil d’administration et le Magenmagot au grand complet (pour la plupart en train de finir leurs nuits et de grincer dans leurs rhumatismes). Bref, la pièce était pleine à craquer lorsque Fleur Delacour monta sur l’estrade. Elle avait fait exprès le voyage de France pour participer aux jeux en tant que présentatrice.

            « -Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que vous êtes impatients que les jeux commencent, alors nous allons commencer dès maintenant le tirage. Puisse le sort vous être favorable. »

            Elle mit sa main dans une urne magique, un peu comme la coupe de feu, mais en moins flippant.

            Et voilà. Pour avoir aussi peu de chance, Harry se dit qu’il avait dû faire des choses vraiment atroces dans une autre vie. Genre faire des orgies avec des prostituées dans une église et égorger des chèvres lors de rites sataniques.

            La foule se fendit au passage de Harry, qui monta sur l’estrade comme Fleur lui indiquait. Elle lui sourit et retourna auprès de l’urne.

            « -Tom Jedusor ! »

            Rectification, les prostituées, c’était pour les rites sataniques, et les chèvres pour l’orgie… c’est plus vraisemblable comme ça.

            Le Serpentard le rejoignit en lui souriant amicalement, ce que Harry enregistra comme un sourire arrogant. « Je déteste ce mec !!! »

            Le tirage se poursuivit, d’autres personnes montèrent sur l’estrade aux côtés de Harry, puis un chiffre leur fut attribué à tous, avec un mentor.

            Harry était donc dans la neuvième équipe et son mentor était… Eleanor Branstone. Gnhé, c’estquicellelà ?

 


	2. Les mentors

 

       Equipe n°01 :

 

       Dans le compartiment réservé pour son équipe, Severus Snape réfléchissait. À tout, à rien, mais surtout à rien de constructif. Enfin, c’est ce que lui disait sa conscience alors qu’il était en train de perdre une partie d’échec contre Lucius Malfoy.

       

Severus se disait qu’il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur son vieil ami dans cette épreuve. Après tout, il aurait pu finir dans la même équipe qu’un de ses élèves, ou bien même pire, dans l’équipe d’un Poufsouffle, d’un Serdaigle ou encore… d’un Gryffondor ! Non, vraiment, d’un certain point de vue, il avait eu de la chance, vraiment.

       

Et d’un autre point de vue… Il y avait son mentor. Il avait bien compris que stratégiquement parlant, le mentor était la seule personne à pouvoir aider après que les jeux aient commencé, par le biais des sponsors. Mais alors là, ils étaient sans doute un tout petit peu mal parti.

       

Il releva la tête de l’échiquier pour voir Remus Lupin en train de regarder le paysage défiler.

       « -Bon, tu joues Sev ? Si tu n’es pas assez concentré, on aura qu’à reprendre plus tard…

       -Mouais, c’est juste que… tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c’est usant de travailler ici, avec ce vieux fou, tous les jours ! Pourquoi depuis une heure, le train n’a toujours pas démarré, alors qu’on n’est même pas trente passagers ?

       - Il n’a peut-être pas pensé à mettre une locomotive ?

       - Très drôle, Luce ! »

       Oui, décidément, il avait eu de la chance.

 

.oOo.

 

       Remus rêvassait. C’était bientôt la pleine lune et il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de participer… Nymph’ avait raison, il était trop gentil parfois, et ne réfléchissait pas assez. Maintenant, il se retrouvait en compagnie de deux Serpentards avec lesquels il n’avait jamais était en très bon terme. Si on comptait qu’avoir essayé de tuer l’un d’entre eux durant la bataille de l’année dernière pouvait se résumer à ne pas être en très bon terme. Et en plus, son loup était omniprésent dans son esprit et se comportait comme… bah comme toujours à l’approche de la pleine lune. Remus se le figurait souvent comme un chien en train de faire le fou à l’idée que ses maitres l’emmènent en balade. Évidemment, la comparaison ne plaisait pas au loup…

       

Le train avait fini par se mettre en marche, et après quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Par la vitre, ils pouvaient voir l’immense dôme de l’arène. C’était vraiment impressionnant. Un petit village avait été construit devant. Déjà, il y avait la gare, mais d’après le plan qu’il avait, il y avait aussi des maisons. Douze, pour être exacte donc l’une d’entre elles devait les accueillir. Il y avait aussi le centre d’entrainement et tout un tas d’autres structures, sans doute pour le reste de l’organisation, une infirmerie, des logements pour les « juges » et… une confiserie ?!! …Dumbledore.

 

Ils descendirent du train dans une immense gare. Il y avait une foule de sorciers ici, venus pour assister à l’évènement et qui devaient sans doute séjourner dans les hôtels construits pour l’occasion. Les élèves de Poudlard n’arriveraient que dans la soirée, pour la parade. Avec quelques difficultés, ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison, où Madame Guipure les attendaient déjà.

 

.oOo.

 

Lucius se demandait ce qu’il faisait là. Il s’était dit que participer à tout ceci allait sans doute être très marrant, et si en plus il était avec Severus, c’était certain. Mais, Severus ne lui parlait que très peu, et semblait plongé dans ses pensées dont il n’émergeait que pour jeter de rapides coups d’œil à Remus. Et Remus, lui, ne leur avait encore parlé que pour les saluer. Il s’était contenté de leur montrer le chemin jusqu’à leur maison.

 

Celle-ci était plutôt jolie, elle ressemblait à un chalet en montagne, quelque chose de très accueillant et chaleureux. On entrait sur un petit salon, avec quelques fauteuils, une table basse et une cheminée, à gauche, une arche menait à la cuisine-salle à manger et à droite, un escalier devait mener à leurs chambres respectives. Tous les chalets devaient être construits de la même manière…

 

La première chose qu’avait faite Severus en entrant avait été de changer la couleur du tapis et des fauteuils pour quelque chose de plus vert. Il se demandait parfois si son ami ne souffrait pas de tocs, ou d’une sorte de fixation…

 

Madame Guipure avait été charmante. Comme toujours, elle les prenait encore pour les adolescents qui étaient venus un jour chercher leur premier uniforme dans sa boutique. Elle devait leur préparer des vêtements pour la parade, le soir même et elle devait faire vite, car il fallait que toutes les équipes aient leurs tenues. Elle avait posé tout son matériel sur l’un des fauteuils qui menaçait de s’écrouler sous le poids.

       

Severus et Remus étaient assis dans les deux fauteuils les plus éloignés l’un de l’autre, et l’avait abandonné avec la vieille dame. Après quelques minutes de discussions, elle commença son œuvre. Elle leur créa plusieurs tenues, selon ce qui pourrait les représenter, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes grâce à la magie. D’après Lucius, toutes ces tenues étaient bonnes. Mais il vit bien Severus faire la tête devant chacune d’entre elles… C’était pas gagné !

 

.oOo.

 

       Après le départ de la couturière, l’ambiance était devenue glaciale… sibérique. Lucius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et s’était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil tellement grand qu’il ressemblait presque à un canapé.

 

       « -Ecoutez, ça peut pas durer comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux pour que vous vous ignoriez autant, mais va falloir le surmonter ! »

       Ses deux interlocuteurs avaient sursauté et le regardait maintenant comme s’il lui avait poussé une crête de coq sur la tête.

       

« -On est une équipe d’accord ? Alors il serait peut-être temps qu’on se comporte comme tel. Remus, on a besoin de savoir tout ce que tu peux nous apprendre sur le déroulement des jeux. Et Severus, on a besoin de ton cerveau ! J’en ai rien à foutre que vous ne vous entendiez pas, ou quoique ce soit, mais je sais que tous les deux, vous savez être professionnel. Alors soyez-le et arrêtez de vous comporter comme de gamins ! »

 

       …Quoi ? J’ai des plumes, maintenant ?

 

.oOo.

 

Le petit speech de Lucius était parvenu à réveiller le professionnalisme des deux autres. Ils parvinrent enfin à échanger tous les trois.  Durant une petite heure, ils discutèrent des jeux, avant que Fleur Delacour ne vienne frapper à leur porte. Elle devait les rendre beau pour la soirée, c’est-à-dire qu’aussitôt qu’elle l’avait expliqué, Severus était parti se cacher au fond de la pièce en murmurant des « vade retro satanas ». Elle n’eut même pas le temps de dire « maquillage » qu’il s’était enfui dans sa chambre.

Okay…

Lucius par contre fit bien appel à ses services. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on avait une jolie vélane à son service ! Il en profita donc pour flirter un peu avec elle… ce qui fit fuir Remus.

Okay… on va aller loin, je le sens !

 

Lorsqu’elle fut partie, il était l’heure de manger. Lucius fit donc venir un elfe et commanda le repas avant de demander à ses compagnons de descendre. Mauvaise idée. L’ambiance glaciale faisait son grand retour… Tant pis.

« -Remus, cet après-midi, ce serait bien que t’essaye de commencer à rencontrer des gens pour qu’on obtienne des sponsors. Plus tôt, on s’y prendra, mieux ce sera, non ?

       - Je ne pense pas que je vais être très doué pour ça...

       - Fais de ton mieux, d’accord, et puis tu n’auras qu’à nouer quelques contacts. S’il te plait.

       - D’accord, j’irai. »

 

.oOo.

 

       Severus et Lucius avaient maintenant repris leur partie d’échec. Ils discutaient tranquillement, comme ils en avaient rarement eu l’occasion entre leur travail, la guerre, tout ça… Pour une fois, ils pouvaient prendre le temps tous les deux de discuter de choses futiles et il s’avérait que c’était plutôt agréable.

       

Les heures passaient. Beaucoup. Elles étaient nombreuses à passer. Si bien que ce ne fut qu’au soir tombant que Remus reparut.

       

Il n’était pas très enthousiasmé par sa tâche au début… Et puis, il avait décidé d’aller voir Sirius. Il travaillait pour présenter l’émission et n’avait rien à faire entre la moisson de ce matin et la parade de ce soir. Ils partirent donc vers l’un des hôtels, s’installant au bar. Et voilà, la magie de Sirius opérant, Remus put discuter avec beaucoup de personnes et était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait réussi à vanter les mérites de ses tributs qui étaient déjà favoris. Faut dire aussi qu’ils ont le profil du survivant. Ils ont participé aux deux guerres et sont toujours en vie, ne sont pas enfermé à Azkaban et ont un travail stable. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde, que ce soit côté Mangemorts ou Ordre du phénix.

      Et en plus, Snape était espion. Ça augmentait considérablement les risques.

 

       Donc c’est tout content de son après-midi, la queue de son loup remuant de contentement (j’ai bien dit du loup, n’allez pas vous imaginer quoique ce soit !), qu’il franchit la porte du salon pour tomber en face de Lucius et Severus en train de se débattre avec leurs tenues…

       Oui, c’était une équipe de gagnant ça !

 

 


End file.
